Smallville Neo version
by chronos the cookie thief
Summary: AU-in this story Clark Kent is an orphan with no one to care for him, more a loner. But with the help of a few he'll see what it means to have what it takes to be a hero. rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my story of Smallville. I do not own the series or Superman (though if I did then he'd have more powers and he'd fly early in the series). So please read & review.**

_**Smallville: year 1989**_

It was typical day in Smallville. The high school football team had won the championship, the Ross cream corn factory was being sold to Luthorcorp and people were doing day to day activities. All in all just another day.

But what the citizens of Smallville didn't know was that soon a great change was coming for them, not just for the town but for the whole world. What was this great change that was coming?

A meteor shower. In a flash the first one struck and soon it begun. All around people were running in fear trying to escape the sudden onslaught, some were injured by the debris of the meteors or the damage caused.

Among the people in the town there was a little girl dressed as a fairy princess being carried by her aunt, crying over the shock of seeing her parents die by one of the meteors.

On the outskirts of the town on a cornfield a man by the name of Lionel Luthor alongside his daughter Lutessa have just found his son Lex buried among the cornstalk completely bald.

Nobody knew what these non-specific events will cause great change in the future. Also nobody knew nor noticed the ship that crashed on another field and what that ship carried.

_**Smallville present day**_

Things were not very happy at Smallville high. An article on the Smallville Torch had about football players cheating on a midterm had cause an uproar.

The reporter Chloe Sullivan was with her friend and fellow reporter Pete Ross trying to photograph the accused players when one of them in anger threw a football straight at her face. Before it even reaches her, someone grabbed it in midair in a flash.

Chloe for her part was still loading in her mind that a football was going to crash into her face when she blinks in surprise at the sudden action. She looked to her right to see her savior and to almost have her jaw drop to the floor. He was _fine_.

At 6'3" he was tall, broad-shouldered and muscular though he tried to hide it with the jacket he was wearing. He had slightly wavy black hair that almost reached his shoulders. And his eyes were navy blue that was hypnotic to look at.

She tried to brainstorm in her head who he was but couldn't figure it out. This was a first for her; normally she prided herself in knowing most of the student body or at least tried to but she hasn't recognized him from anywhere. Was he a new student?

"Are you all right?" he asked suddenly breaking her ramble in her mind. The look of concern touched her in ways that surprise her. What was wrong with her? She wasn't like this with anybody, and she meant _anybody_.

"I-I'm f-fine." She stammered. He didn't seem convinced but let it go and stood back.

Her hero then threw the ball back at calmly but with enough force to knock the wind out of the player.

"Dude nice catch!" exclaimed Pete high-fiving the mystery guy. He seemed surprised at Pete's behavior but reciprocated the high five.

While this was happening the football coach Walt Arnold had seen the entire event and was very curious about this kid. Curious he approached him just as the blonde girl was reprimanding the Ross kid about something.

"Hey kid what's your name?" he asked.

"Clark Kent."

"Kent? Any relation to Jonathan Kent?" he asked even more curious now.

"N-no I'm actually an orphan." He said a bit grim. All three of them looked surprised at this revelation but not entirely. Some of the kids living in Smallville are orphaned because of the meteor shower that hit them.

Some lived with relatives, others in foster care while some are emancipated when they are off an age to take care of themselves but they must still have a guardian of sorts until they are of age.

"Well then it's not a problem is it kid, you have power in those arms and with practice you'll be unstoppable in the field." He stated.

Clark didn't like this attention, he felt trapped and he didn't like that the coach was trying to force into something without thinking it.

"I gotta think about this." He blurted out. With that he left for his class leaving behind three people who were curious about him for different reasons.

_**In the afternoon**_

On another part of Smallville at the Luthorcorp plant a bald man was looking at the building before entering his car. He was Lex Luthor son of Lionel Luthor who was CEO of Luthorcorp.

"Thanks dad." He scoffed before racing off.

Meanwhile Clark was at Loeb Bridge thinking of the day's events. Normally he'd just hide in the background instead of the actions he did today but he couldn't help it. If the ball had hit Chloe Sullivan the she could've been very hurt, now he have the maniac coach Walt hounding him to join the team.

Unknown to him a car that was near had lost control because of almost crashing with a truck instead it drove off the bridge alongside Clark who happened to be in the way.

Surprised that he was unharmed by the hit Clark quickly went to the driver's side of the car and ripped off part of the ceiling and quickly got out the man inside.

Once he a strong firm on him he quickly swam to the shore and put down the man. He quickly checked for the guys pulse but found none and began CPR.

"Come on don't you die on me!" said Clark as pumped the man's chest. Seconds later them man was coughing water and gasping much to the teenager's relief.

Said man was a bit disoriented but focused on Clark when he saw him.

"Could've sworn I hit you?" he panted looking at the unharmed kid in front of him.

"If I did we wouldn't be here." He simply said.

After that the paramedics arrived and quickly all that process begun happening and both of them were separated to be checked on for injuries. While Lex Luthor was being taken care off by the paramedics his mind was still reeling from what had happened and about his mysterious savior.

Just then he saw someone walk up to him and was surprised to see his sister Tess there looking at him with an amused smirk on her face.

"Well big brother you certainly have made impression on this place." She stated.

"Tess what're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your boarding school?" he asked.

"I should but our dear father wanted us to have quality family time together instead of different continents," she scoffed. Not that Lex could blame her given with how their father is.

"So now I'm being transferred here to Smallville and found out about what happened to you, so here I am." She finished sarcastically.

Lex smirked at his sister's antics, he never got tired of them, she was the only one of his family still living that he cared for and the only one he trusted.

"Well sis now that you're here let me tell you what I been up to." He began.

_**Back at the school**_

Coach Arnold had just enjoyed a visit to his sauna thinking about the trouble with the team. From today's video clip the team needed extra muscle to win the championship and he had an idea of whom to pick, starting with the Kent boy.

Just then Principal Kwan comes by to talk about the cheating students. The coach just looks smug because Kwan can't suspend him because of the friends the coach had on the school board.

But then the smug look turns grim when the principal announces that one of the students had stepped forward and told him who gave him the answers to the midterm was.

To say the coach was angry was an understatement. The moment Kwan left the coach lost his temper and suddenly his TV burst into flames.

Coach Arnold look at what just happened and as he got closer the fire calmed as if his presence was commanding it. With this no one was going to stop him from winning the championship and his 200th win. No _one_.

_**The next day**_

Clark was walking to school still reeling over what happened at the bridge. He never knew that he could do that. All his life he had this powers that appear as he grew, first it was the super strength.

It came one day in first grade when he pushed this bully through a door, after that when he got to the orphanage he was, he lifted the old tractor that was behind the building without breaking a sweat.

Then in third grade was the time when his super speed appeared. When he was running to catch the bus (which he always failed to get there early) he suddenly burst into an even greater speed and reached Metropolis.

That day he was freaked out on how lost he was, but luckily he managed to control the speed and reach the orphanage.

Now to add to this list of powers survive being run over by a speeding car without so much as a scratch. Now that was a feat he never knew he had but thankfully the only eyewitness that saw him was still delirious from the concussion courtesy of the accident.

One thing he prided himself was to remain inconspicuous around people regarding his powers. If not well he can see the weird government lab and all those experiments they could do to him. He still had nightmares that it could happen.

He had reached his locker and quickly began putting his things there and picking out the books for first period. As he closed the door he saw a certain blonde was looking at him.

"Hey Clark." She said enthusiastically.

"Hey Chloe." He said quietly.

"So listen Clark I was wondering if you could—," she bang anxiously.

"Hey, Kent!"

Clark sighed being partially overwhelmed at how people have begun noticing yesterday and today. He was a bit annoyed with all the attention as he turned around and saw the coach alongside the football team's quarterback Whitney Fordman and the head cheerleader Lana Lang.

_Well now this one hell of a turn of events_. Thought Clark as the trio approached him and Chloe.

"Glad to catch up with you Kent, I was just telling Fordman that you could be a great asset to the team. So what do you think Whitney think Kent here is got what it takes?" asked Coach Arnold and the tall blonde.

Whitney gave Clark a look up and down silently judging him. Clark knew what it was about, Whitney was a superstar in the school, a reigning champ in the football field and now this newcomer has appeared and might be some competition to him.

Yeah Clark knew the hidden hierarchy of the school but frankly he didn't care as he looked at Whitney waiting for his comment.

"He might do all right." He stated. Clark could scoff at the smug tone as he uttered those words.

"You should do it Clark the team needs some help since the whole midterm scandal." Piped up Lana. Clark looked at her with a surprised look; he always had a crush on Lana Lang since he saw her in elementary school.

It surprised him that she was encouraging him since they've never talked at school, or at the flower shop where he used to work a few summers back that is run by her aunt.

Yeah today had its surprises he wondered what was going to happen later on.

"So what's it gonna be Clark? Are you finally gonna step up and be a man and take matter into your own hands? Who knows maybe it's in your genes." grilled the coach. Clark looks at the people waiting for his answer and finally resented to the dreaded answer.

"Yes I'll play." He stated. The coach grinned at that and patted his shoulder.

"Good, practice is after school don't be late." With that the coach left. After that Whitney and Lana left to.

Clark was about to go to class but saw the look on Chloe's face.

"What?" he asked.

"I'd tell him no if I were you Clark, that guy may be a good coach but he is also desperate enough to win at games."

"Don't worry Chloe I'm just doing this so that he can leave me alone after this is over I'll quit." Assured Clark. "So what did you want to speak to me about?" he asked to change the subject.

"Well how would you like to be a reporter for the school newspaper the Torch?" she asked grinning.

…**...**

Well it was time for practice and Clark was so nervous it was a miracle he hadn't broken something with his super strength. He walked into the field dressed in the gear wondering what he was gonna do.

Though he had watched several games and knew how it to play the coach hadn't said which position he was gonna do.

"Kent!" roared a voice. Looking to his left he saw the coach coming beckoning him.

Clark jogged to meet with the man who knew was worse than a drill sergeant.

"Glad to see you made it," stated the coach. "You'll be starting tailback for now, so go with the yellow team." He added.

Clark nodded and went to his place on the field and saw a few snickers from the other players. _Well this gonna end badly_. He thought as the whistle to start the game sounded.

Needless to say the first two games were dreadful. Though Clark could've broken through their prank games to bury him into the ground he had to play it cool. One thing he always burn into his mind was to be careful around others, he didn't want a freak accident to occur by him.

Thanks to a 2 minute yell out from the coach Clark almost lost his cool and does a leap over the linemen in the last play to score a touchdown.

Feeling disgruntled for losing his cool like that he went to locker rooms to change.

As he got out looking for Chloe and her rundown of the school paper somebody spoke up from behind him.

"You weren't half bad out there."

Turning he saw a beautiful redhead looking at him with amusement. She was wearing a purple top, black jeans and converses. She had piercing green eyes that were watching him curiously. Clark was tongue tied looking at her, she was gorgeous. Which made him wonder why she was talking to him?

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Tess Luthor." She announced with a smile and raising her hand to shake his.

This made him gape at her. He knows all rumors about the Luthors and their not so clean business. But to actually see one of them in the flesh was astounding.

"Earth to Clark you still there?" her voice woke him up.

"How do you know my name?" he asked/demanded.

"Well I heard it from my brother Lex, he's the guy you rescued yesterday from the bridge." She stated.

Now that was a surprise for him, he didn't know he had saved the heir to Luthorcorp. He wondered what was gonna happen next, fireworks out of nowhere?

No sooner had he thought of that an explosion occurred not far from the field. Filled with dread he realized it was coming from the parking lot.

Turning to Tess he told her to find someone to call 911. No sooner that she turn her back he super sped to the parking to see a car on fire and someone inside clearly unconscious. Checking no one was near he reached the car and ripped open the passenger's door.

He saw it Principal Kwan! Quickly he broke the seat belt and hauled the guy from the car like he didn't even weigh anything.

He checked the principal for burns but thankfully he had minor ones, nothing drastic. He quickly picked him up and carried him to the school as the car exploded again.

He shielded the principal from the debris and left quickly with him just as the sirens of the firefighters were getting near. If he had tried to look closer around he'd realize that coach Walt Arnold was leaving had left the scene the moment he arrived.

The next day things were hectic with Kwan's attack. Naturally Chloe Sullivan was having a field day with the event and was snooping around for more clues on who attack the principal. For Clark it was another day in football practice and visiting Chloe at the Torch.

He was a bit grim when he did because she introduced him to her Wall of Weird. He saw the events of the meteor shower and thought to another of his hidden secrets that no one knew about. The octagon-shaped disk that he had since he was a child for some reason he'd carried that for as long as he could remember.

He didn't know why every time he held it made him feel guilty, but it did. Just like seeing the clips of all the strange things that happened during that made him feel that way again.

So now he was getting out of school just to wander around trying to find his zen and saw something that stun him. Lex Luthor was there reclining on a Porsche waiting for someone, several students were ogling him but he gave no sign of seeing them or hearing them.

He thought he was there for Tess until Lex approached him.

"Clark is good to finally see you." He said shaking his hand.

"Really?" Clark said in disbelief. Why would a someone as rich as Lex be waiting for him?

To answer his question Lex just smiled at him before shaking his head amused.

"I assure you I'm serious. I just wanted to thank the guy who saved my life. Hope on I'll give you a ride." He said.

Though he was wary of what was happening he decided to go for it. Once Lex got in he drove off.

"Where's Tess?" he asked as she didn't appeared.

"Oh probably doing extracurricular activities. My sister is an overachiever plus she says I drive like maniac so she prefers to get picked up by the chauffeur." Explained Lex.

Well Clark could certainly understand that, Lex drove like a maniac. So both Clark and Lex before long became friends over the ride.

_**The next day**_

Things were looking up for Chloe. Following the suspended players she saw them meeting with the coach.  
Though she doesn't dare to go closer she can overhear a bit of what was being said thanks to the coach yelling it out. She saw the sprinkles spitting out fire as the coach ranted out at one of them, probably the one who ratted him out. Her weird radar was picking up as she saw the players leaving.

So she went for the one that finally broke to tell her what she needed for solid proof, Trevor. After confronting him and rattling him a bit she left to put what all that she had acquired.

She also Clark to help her out, if the both of them together worked on the piece then it could be ready by tomorrow morning. She was excited.

What she didn't know was that coach Arnold had seen the whole event and after confronting Trevor himself, decided to get rid of the snooping little girl pretending to be a reporter.

As she was halfway in writing the report suddenly the computer burst into flames. She stepped back as quickly as she could but suddenly the fire was spreading _towards_ her. This left her freaked out even more at the sudden weirdness of the flames.

She opened a window to see if someone was out there and to her surprise found Clark and Pete walking in that direction. With the smoke spreading out she quickly screamed for their help.

While this happened Clark and Pete were talking. Clark found Pete very amusing with all the jokes the guy had about everyone, as they neared the school building he heared someone calling him looking up he saw Chloe waving her arms from a window and to his shock there was fire. Pete also looked up and gasped at what was occurring.

"Pete, call 911!" yelled Clark as he ran inside without looking at his friend.

Once he was near the stairs he quickly super sped towards the Torch office. As he kicked the door he saw someone running through the hallway. He wanted to follow him but knew Chloe was his priority.

He quickly covered her in blanket that was miraculously un-burnt by the fire covered Chloe up to blind her that wasn't burning and quickly got her out. He looked to see if she was injured but was only unconscious. After making sure she was going to be ok Clark raced off at top speed to find the one responsible for this. He searched almost everywhere until find coach Arnold there.

"It's all over coach," he said. "The police are coming."

"No one is gonna stop me from my victory no ONE!" he roared and quickly unleash an inferno on Clark.

Coach Walt Arnold thought that it was the end of it, but saw to his horror that Clark was unharmed except for the burn clothes.

"H-h-how?!" he asked horrified.

Clark just smirks before replying: "It's in the genes. It's over coach you've lost." He stated.

To this the coach unleashed more fire to the point that it even surrounded himself. Clark went to his side only to discover it was too late. The coach had burn himself up at a fast pace. With that Clark left.

After making sure Chloe was ok at the hospital and making up an alibi as to where he was during the incident Clark finally reached his home. It was in a loft at top of one of the many stores in the town.

Glad that his landlady wasn't there to either fuss over him or berate for how late he came he quickly got to his home.

Not much was inside, just a bed, a stove, a couch, a small TV, a fridge, some drawing notebooks, a cupboard for his clothes and a door that led to the bathroom and shower. He sat on his bed to think over what happened the last couple of days

He wondered what he was becoming that he could survive that fire of that magnitude. What other surprises was in store for him? How was he to overcome them alone?

"You won't be alone." Stated a deep voice, coming from the balcony window.

He looked to see a tall African American man, dressed in yellow shirt, black pants, and black shoes and wearing a leather jacket. He was looking at Clark with sympathy.

"Who are you?" asked Clark alert at this mysterious person.

"My name is John Jones and I'm here to explain to you who you are." Said the man extending his hand.

**So first chapter done it was longer that I thought it'd be. So this is a different version of the series, some chapter will be switched like this one while others won't be put. It will show a different way of seeing Clark. So hope you enjoy and please review. Flamers will be ignored.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, here is the second chapter of the story. While I won't put some all of the episodes I will mention them in the story.**

**Jitters**

Today is the farmer's market in Smallville. All around were farmers selling their produce and such. Clark Kent was also there volunteering in putting stands or carrying the produce while thinking about the events of last week.

He had faced off aside from the coach another person affected by the meteors. The guy had woken up from a coma to exact his vengeance upon his bullies.

If that wasn't enough Clark had gotten sole hatred of Whitney because he talked with Lana, he also learned that being around meteor rocks made him sick plus he was that year's scarecrow.

Another event with him was discovering a new power X-ray vision, needless to say he was wondering what other abilities were going to show up in his life.

Another thing was that Lex and Tess as a gift from saving Lex gave him a house. While Clark wasn't one to accept extravagant gifts (he already got truck of all things) but he took this one to leave his old small apartment. It was a big change of pace for him.

Yeah, just another day in Smallville. Of course there was another discovery that he kept to himself as he pushed a nail into a sign. The meeting with John Jones and what the _man_ said about where he really came from.

It really shook him up the fact that he was an alien. He still couldn't believe it, he knew he wasn't normal but the fact he is a different species really made him want to bash his fist into the Jones' face.

If that wasn't enough Jones told him where he came from, mars. Needless to say Clark had a rough week to contend with.

"This is such a snorfest." Muttered Chloe as she joined Clark.

"Then why did you come?" asked Clark as he and Pete carried some baskets to a stand.

"Part of Torch report that Kwan asked me to write." She said rolling her eyes and saw something that made her scoff. "All hail the coming king and queen."

Both Pete and Clark turned at the direction of her sarcastic comment to see Whitney and Lana chatting with a couple. Seeing Whitney after the whole scarecrow thing made Clark angry, the guy humiliated him just because Clark talked with Lana.

Seriously, unsure much? It's the reason why he took his truck and the other vehicles of his accomplices and put them on top of each other. It was a bit petty but it made him feel better when he saw the look on the quarterback's face.

If it wasn't for Lex that was checking the surroundings he'd be there all day being torture by that meteor fragment necklace that Lana wore.

Shaking his head at the whole thing he went to the truck he was driving (said gift from Lex) and went to pick up another basket, as he turned around he saw none other than Whitney there looking sheepish.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"Listen Kent that was just a joke you know, no hard feelings about it." He asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, well you're idea of joke is very different from mine Fordman." Said Clark as he went on his way only to be stopped by Whitney again.

"Listen Kent I need that necklace back, see it's Lana's favorite and if I she knows I don't have it she'll be devastated." Stated Whitney.

"Yeah well if I were you I'd go to that cornfield and start looking." Scoffed Clark, then he went on his way.

"Well that was a pretty chill moment." Said a familiar voice. Clark looked up to see Lex coming up towards him looking back from the encounter with the Whitney.

"Hey Lex." Clark said simply as kept with his work.

"You want to tell me what happened last night?"

"It was stupid just a prank."

"You were tied to a stake in the middle of a field. Even the Romans saved that for special occasions." Deadpanned Lex.

Clark grimaced at the memory of what happened and at Lex's tone. It really sounded as awful as it was yet he still was trying to shrug it off as if it was nothing. Even if it was a few weeks since he had befriended Chloe, Pete, the Luthor siblings and maybe Lana he still had his guard around them.

But can you blame him? All his life he had been alone and careful of whom was around him in and now he had people that he was slowly caring for and he was happy to have them as friends. He hopes that one day he can trust them with his secret.

As Clark continued to ponder about all of this on the outskirts of the market a man was watching a particular person of that group of people. The man was glaring at Lex Luthor. The mystery one was about to walk over there when his arm began to spasm violently. He clutched the arm as if it were in pain and quickly left the place.

As he pulled took out a bottle and quickly opened it to swallow a couple of pills, the spasm quickly lessened. The man knew that he'd have to bind his time before he can reach out Lex, he just hoped that his body lasts until then.

_**The next day**_

Chloe had just left the new repaired Torch office and as she was finished taking out books from her locker she spotter Clark and Pete in an argument. Curious at this she went over them.

"Hey guys what's going on?" she asked looking at Clark's annoyed look.

"Pete here is trying to get me to throw a party at a my new place." He stated.

"Come on Clark this can give you a good rep around people! Help me out here Chlo?" pleaded Pete.

She mused it over for a minute or two before finally giving them an answer.

"I think you should try it Clark, but in the end it's your choice you know." She said. She could almost see the gears turning in his head as was making his decision. She also saw Pete with his fingers crossed hoping for Clark to say yes. Finally Clark spoke up.

"Alright fine you can throw the party at my place." He declared resigned. Pete hugged him swiftly and went on his way to probably spread the news.

"Remember just a small number of people!" exclaimed Clark. Chloe had to snort at that she had a feeling that it wasn't gonna turn out that way.

_**That night**_

"Pete is so dead!" growled Clark as he saw what looked like his entire school and half that number of people that he didn't recognized. The party had overflowed to the point that people had to be outside since they couldn't all fit inside the house.

"Great party Clark!" yelled Pete as he found his friend.

"I don't know half of the people here!"

"Yeah apparently some of them invited other people to come by and so on!" explained Pete as he left after a pretty girl he just saw.

Clark just grimaced at all the mess that was occurring. He didn't want to make Lex angry with how he was doing with the house but he could just clean it in a flash so there was that. He didn't even see Chloe nor Lana in the sea of people.

He walked toward his couch to try and relax a bit until a guy sat beside him holding his stomach.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling so good man. Oh God," the guy put his hand to his mouth and before he could puke his brains out, Clark had super sped and grabbed a bowl and gave it to him to vomit.

"Thanks man." he mumbled before getting up and leaving.

"You're welcome." Mumbled Clark.

As he got up to walk around someone bumped into him. He grabbed unto the person's shoulder he saw that it was Tess looking a bit befuddled at gathering around her. But she light up the moment she saw Clark.

"Gotta say Clark I never thought that you'd be the kinda guy to be throwing parties."

"Yeah you're like the tenth person to say that to me," he sighed.

"Maybe is because you seem to wound up too much. You need to relax more and live a little." She stated. Clark would've laughed if it wasn't for the fact that fireworks started to go off.

"Nice job Clark, the fireworks are bit much but still a nice touch." Mused Tess.

"Yeah well I didn't do this." Says Clark.

"Dude this rocks!" says Pete as he walks up to Clark.

"Why don't you just call now the cops Pete," growled Clark.

"Dude it wasn't Me." assured Pete.

"It was me." stated a voice behind them. the trio turned to see Lex there smirking slightly at them.

"Why?" asked Clark confused.

"A party like this can be a make or break reputation. I wanted to make sure yours was a hit."

"Thanks Lex, but what about?"

"The cops? Taken care off they won't bother." said Lex. The group then continued to watch the fireworks display content.

_**Elsewhere that night**_

A security guard at the Luthorcorp plant in Smallville had just been relieved of his turn and was going to his car to go home. Suddenly a hooded man appeared out of the darkness and approached the unassuming man who was busy looking for his keys in his bag. The mystery man had tapped him on his shoulder quickly; the guard jumped in surprise startled and looks at the person who caught him by surprise. The man lowered his hood to show the guard his face, which recognized him immediately.

"Earl Jenkins?" he asked surprised. Earl looked a grayish pale; his eyes were blood shot and had lost some weight. What had happened to him?

"Sorry for doing this Mark but I gotta go inside the plant, please." States Earl.

"Why?" asked Mark confused.

"I need to find level three." At this Mark just sighs in frustration.

"Earl how many times do people need to tell you? Level three doesn't exist, it's just the stress of work that made you imagine it."

"This is no illusion Mark! Level three exist and in there I can find what the hell was done to me!" he roared. Just then Earl went rigid and quickly began to shake violently to a point where he grabs Mark and shakes him as well. The force of it is so strong that he kills Mark accidentally by breaking his neck.

Once it stops Earl looks at what he did to his friend. But it won't stop him quickly he takes out Marks wallet and pulls out his I.D. card and also takes his gun. Tomorrow his search will be over and these _jitters _episodes will be gone.

_**The next day**_

Clark's class had a field trip to the Luthorcorp plant not knowing of what was gonna happen that day. The tour guide is Chloe's father Gabe Sullivan (much to the chagrin of his embarrassed daughter) and began showing parts of the building.

Needless to say it was boring and most of them weren't paying attention. Chloe had a look on her face that screamed wanting to be invisible and pleading for her dad to stop with the jokes. Whitney was talking with Lana, Pete had his earphones on listening to music and Tess had a look that she'd heard and seen all of it and didn't care for it.

As they turned a corner an African-American man had appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Mr. Sullivan in a head lock with a gun pointed at his head.

"Take me to level three." He stated.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Sullivan asked him trying to not panic.

"You know what I'm talking about. Maybe this will refresh your memory." States the man and quickly shoots at the ceiling. "That's your only warning shot now all of you come with me, now!"

"Earl please—,"

"Quiet!" snarls Earl.

"What about security pretty sure they're gonna be coming thanks to your spectacle?" wonders Tess.

With that all the students quickly followed Earl swiftly not wanting to anger the unstable man. al

"Oh I already thought of that and gave them a little distraction so they won't be coming, now come on."

With that all the students quickly followed Earl swiftly not wanting to anger the unstable man. All except for Clark, who was behind everyone and had hidden. Once the coast was clear he super sped to try and find this level three.

Earl led them to a control room of the plant. Once there he told everyone to sit down in a corner and forced Gabe in a chair. With a maniacal look in his eyes he looked at the students every few minutes in case one of them did something.

"No one tries to be a hero and everyone can go home happy." Assures Earl. He then went to a phone and started dialing the police. Now Luthor was gonna have no choice but to show him what he wanted.

Meanwhile used his x-ray vision to check the area, he needed to find something to pacify this guy. He suspected that the meteor rocks were a key point in his madness and had to solve this quickly before this man called Earl snaps.

He also needed to find a way to stop him without touching him. The moment Earl was near he felt the boiling pain that relates to the meteor rocks and when he x-rayed Earl saw fragments imbedded in his skin.

…**...**

While these events were happening on the inside of the plant, on the outside the police had already arrived and also concern parents. Also the plan employees have just been evacuated. The police was trying to calm the parents while they work on the situation at hand. Pretty soon the SWAT team had come and took charge of the operation.

Eventually Lex Luthor appeared to see how everything was coming along. He was worried for not only his sister but also Clark and the others.

He hoped that everything could be resolved peacefully. Pretty soon his father made an appearance seeing as his daughter was a hostage, Lex felt that this was gonna be a long day.

Among the shadows John Jones surveyed what was happening. He knew Clark was there and part of him wanted to help him, but he knew that the young man had to solve this on his own. He resented himself for that and knew that he could only help if he was in great danger. He'd hoped it didn't come to that.

_**Inside **_

The phone started ringing and Gabe answered and confirmed it was Lionel Luthor. Earl snatched it up and began making his demand, to see level three. Lionel clearly denied the existence of that place which made Earl go ballistic.

If that wasn't enough Whitney tried to be the hero and attacked Earl but in the fight he pulled the trigger and almost shooting Whitney in the shoulder.

Though the bullet missed it still scratched him in the arm. Earl punched Whitney in the face and in a moment of anger was gonna shoot him, but Clark appeared and tackled Earl.

Both outside and inside held their breaths as the two wrestled for the gun. Clark's insides were boiling in pain but he fought regardless, until Earl began shaking in what had to be the mother of all seizures and Clark couldn't hold his grasp on Earl. Before he knew what happened Earl had punched him in an uppercut that sent him flying into a valve. The valve broke.

"Clark!" yelled his friends. Both Pete and Chloe quickly went to his side to check on him to see if he was ok.

Earl looked at were Clark had landed and almost growled, thing were not turning the way he wanted. Damn the Luthors and their cowardice. Now desperate times called for desperate measures.

"See what you've made me do," Earl whispered and then stared at the camera. "See what you've made me do," he repeated and then shot the camera out so the SWAT team couldn't see inside anymore.

_**Outside **_

The crowd outside were holding their breaths at the scene that was shown. A fear that they could've happened had just been realized. Two teens had tried to take matter into their own hands and may have been injured because of those actions. Now they hope that the man won't snap any more than he was.

Meanwhile Lex and Lionel were fighting over what to do. Lionel wants to wait for the SWAT team to move in, but Lex knows that's too dangerous especially with the students as hostages. In the end Lex decides to exchange himself for the students and goes inside. He just hopes he makes it in time.

_**Back inside**_

Well the hostages are waiting for either pipe gas to blow up, for Earl to go berserk again or for help to arrive. They saw said man pacing back and forth, noticing how he was shaking slightly. Clark after getting cold cocked was still trying to find a way to give Earl what he wanted. He had searched schematics of the plant but no luck on that one.

It was as if level three never existed, he had his doubts also but with how Earl was so adamant it has to be real. But how can entire part of the level disappear? That was the question and Clark wished he had more time to search the place. But if he hadn't arrived in time then Whitney or any of his classmates could've died.

"EARL!" a voice suddenly called. Turning Clark saw that it was Lex, he had his hands raise to see that he was unarmed.

"So daddy dearest doesn't have the galls to come himself?! He sends his kids to do his dirty work?" he sneers as he looks at Lex and Tess. "What a coward."

"No Earl I came here on my own, I'm in charge of this plant therefore it's my problem." Replies Lex calmly.

"Are you alright?" he asks to Tess who nods. He looks at Whitney to see his grimace of pain and to see Clark was ok.

Then he faces Earl and makes his demand. To exchange himself as a hostage and to let the others free. Earl agrees to this, he didn't want anyone to suffer the loss of their children. So slowly the students left at the end of the line was Clark looking between Lex and Earl.

"I'll be fine Clark just go, get outta here." States Lex.

"Yeah kid go on already." Snaps Earl.

So Clark leaves but the moment he was alone he super sped around the place to try and find level three. Using his x-ray vision he scans area to area, he also needed to go a close the valve off before the whole pant blows up.  
Finally he spotted something; from a closet he sees an elevator. Could this be level three? Only one way to find out and with that barrels into the wall.

Meanwhile Lex and Earl were having a bit of a standoff about level three. It looks like time was running out until Clark's voice is heard in the intercom.

"Earl I found level three!" he states. "Don't you want to see it for yourself?"

Earl hesitates but quickly goes along with Lex to the place. Finally everything will be revealed. While they do this Clark super speeds into the room and swiftly turns down the valve pressure. One problem down and another one to go, so he super speeds back to the elevator he just found.

Lex was baffled when he saw the elevator, it really was there. It made him wonder what else his father hasn't told him about this plant. Earl meanwhile touches the button to go to level three.

The wait is quick and the doors open to reveal a catwalk. They reach it and as Earl look down he sees nothing. His surprise is great but his anger is greater.

"What did you do?!" he roars pointing his gun at Lex.

"I swear Earl I had no idea." Explains Lex but Earl is not listening.

"Don't lie to me, it was here a cornfield and always people would appear and spray some green mist! And now it's all gone!" Earl states fighting back a sob. The jitters will kill him, he'd never go back to his family. All for nothing, cause of Lionel Luthor and his schemes.

Suddenly his body reacts; he was having another jitter episode. This one seems stronger than previous ones! Before Lex can say something Earls' attack begins. Soon enough the catwalk can't handle the pressure and breaks leaving Lex and Earl to dangle in the air.

Just then Clark reaches the elevator and goes to level three only to see Lex and Earl about to fall to their deaths. As Clark slowly reaches them he feels the effects of the meteor rocks that radiates from Earls's body.

He wants to run, the pain is horrible but he won't let those two die. He grabs Earl and against the pain pulls him up, it was difficult but he succeeds and sends Earl to the elevator. As the man leaves Clark's pain lessens and helps Lex faster.

The three men reach the elevator and just when all seem well Earl has another seizure. They all tumble into the elevator just as the catwalk crashes to the floor.

Meanwhile the people on the outside were waiting to see the ones left inside have made it alright. The SWAT team were very surprised the methane gas volumes had lowered down. Suddenly three people come out, two holding one. They'd made it back.

Earl is rushed to an ambulance and Lex goes to confront his father and to give a hug to his worried sister. Meanwhile Clark Kent watches the family that are together feeling a pang of sadness in him. What he would give to have that as well, living in orphanage and foster homes wishing for something that never came true.

He felt a hand behind him and saw John Jones there with a small smile.

"You did good out there today Clark." He states. "I don't know if it means much but I am proud of you."

"Thanks John," he says smiling back. "It means a lot to me that you say that."

John looks at him as he could read his mind about his wishes.

"Don't give up hope yet Clark one day you will have what you wish for. Now come on I'll buy you dinner my treat."

Clark just smiles at this and the two of them go to Jones car. He still didn't know whether to trust John fully and he has many questions regarding who he is, but there's plenty of time for that later.

**Done, wow is this chapter long. I'll see if after I finish a chapter for another fic I'll start the next chapter. Chose this one particularly because I wanted to see that what Clark wants is not to be normal but he wants a family, people to care for. We'll see how this slowly happens and what other enemies Clark faces off. So please review & read.**


End file.
